


She Eats Brains

by DragonsPhoenix



Category: Original Work
Genre: Brain Eating, Gen, Horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-12
Updated: 2013-09-12
Packaged: 2017-12-26 09:48:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/964516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonsPhoenix/pseuds/DragonsPhoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'd started to write a drabble about a demon. I'm not sure I succeeded but I did come up with a very creepy image.</p>
            </blockquote>





	She Eats Brains

She'll tell you, long before you're bound in her kitchen, that zombies, in the folklore, do not eat brains. Yes, zombies are depicted as mindless creatures but that doesn't mean they are inclined to feast on the thoughts of others. The story came out of Hollywood, based on a series of gruesome, unsolved murders.

Zombies don't even exist, not really. Yes, monsters exist but zombies, vampires, and werewolves are a far cry from what's really out there.

She's not a zombie, but she is a monster. She eats brains because she can cut open the skull and spoon out the brains while her victims still live. She eats brains to hear the screaming.


End file.
